True Value
by Tayy.Babe
Summary: " Do you want me to show you how much I value you, Leliana?" Leliana thinks that her Warden values Morrigan more than she. The Warden proves to her what he thinks she's worth. M!Cousland/Leliana. M for a reason.


Leliana watched from her tent as her Grey Warden spoke with the Witch of the Wilds. He was doing nothing but speaking but her, but even a simple exchange of words made her stomach churn. She wasn't jealous without cause. Before Drakian had decided to be hers, he was Morrigan's. They'd shared their bedroll, more than once. And Leliana knew that all of those intimate moments couldn't have gone on without one of them walking away with feelings. And her paranoid mind kept telling her that the two weren't finished.

Finally, her Warden hugged Morrigan briefly, before the witch returned to her tent, and the Warden went to go to his. Not wanting Drakian to notice her spying, she quickly crawled back into her own tent, but she'd already seen Drakian notice the movement.

She heard the clanking of his armor near, and knew she was spotted. So, she sat cross legged, and look at the entrance to her tent. Waiting for his blue eyes to surface. And that's exactly what they did, in twenty seconds flat.

She hadn't planned to say a word to the man when he'd entered, for fear of sounding like a jealous wife. Drakian had been hesitant to even admit his love for her, for fear of distracting himself from the blight. So, she didn't think he'd be pleased to know that Leliana was thinking he was still harboring feelings for Morrigan. But, she couldn't bring herself to hold her tongue.

" So, you've found something other than darkspawn to occupy your time, haven't you?" Leliana said, crossing her small arms.

He didn't even look confused, he had known that was coming. To her annoyance, her smirked. " I don't know what you're talking about." he said, and continued to crawl into her tent.

" Oh, I think you do." Leliana said, raising both of her red brows. He was going around the point, acting oblivious, and she didn't like it. He continued to smirk, and kneeled a foot in front of her.

" Ah, you are speaking about Morrigan?" He asked, but she knew he knew the answer to that. She nodded shortly. " Why are you so paranoid?"

" I am not _paranoid."_ Leliana scoffed, breaking eye contact with him, and instead looking at the cloth of the tent to her right. She was so irritated in fact, that she didn't notice the sound of metal falling to the ground. " You continue to visit her tent, almost every night. What happened to, ' I no longer care for Morrigan's company' or 'I'd rather have the bard than the witch-'?"

" Leliana..." She'd heard Drakian say, along with another brush of metal, but her rant continued.

" And you have the audacity to say these things to me, yet you-"

" Leliana..."

" What?" She asked loudly, snapping her head to face him. Her eyes widened as she saw her Warden right in front of her, bare from the waist up. The metal sound she'd heard was in fact the removal of his armor. It distracted her, to say the least. His body was nothing less than extraordinary. His muscular arms, toned pectorals and abdomen was a sight that could take her breath away.

" Do you honestly think..." he began, and she could hear him holding in a laugh. A laugh that was present solely because of the fact that she'd lost all words. She did that almost every time, and it never seemed to fail. As he went to continue, she brought her eyes back to his face. "...that I would be in this tent with you right now, if I had any interest in being with Morrigan?" he asked, as he began to crawl to her.

They made eye contact, and then Leliana saw the honesty in his eyes. There was another thing then though, hunger. Raw, animalistic, hunger, and Leliana began to sweat. Her temperature rose once more, feeling his body heat.

Before she could form a coherent sentence, he put his lips against hers, engaging her in a kiss. It was soft at first, slowly putting her mind at ease, and her body in overdrive, but it quickly picked up pace. His warm tongue pressed against her lips, begging her to open them, and she did with a satisfied moan.

She realized then that she was getting to caught up. She had been questioning him about something hadn't she? And here he was, thinking he could just make her forget about everything with a few words, a naked torso, and a kiss.

She put her small hands on his broad shoulders, and pushed him away, his lips detaching from hers with a small smacking sound. " Drakian, I am serious." she said, willing for him to understand. " If you do not feel for her, why do you two talk so much? Spend so much time together?"

Drakian frowned lightly as he looked at her, " She is only my friend, Leliana." he replied. He'd told her this several times, but she found it hard to believe for his actions said otherwise. She didn't want to feel jealous, she felt like a hag.

" You do not act like that it so." Leliana replied.

" How should I act then?" Drakian said, getting a little defensive. " Shall I act like she does not exist? Ignore her completely?"

" Yes.." Leliana replied, it sounded like a good idea to her.

" That is not fair, Leliana." Drakian replied, lowering his voice like he was chastising a child instead of speaking to his lover. This offended her.

" Of course it is _fair_." Leliana replied, not able to contain her words anymore. She was acting to clingy, exactly like she hadn't wanted to act. " She does not belong to you. I belong to you, and yet sometimes I..." she stopped, leaving the warden hanging.

" Continue..." Drakian requested.

" Sometimes I do not believe that you value me as much as you value her." Leliana finally admitted as she looked away, not wanting to see his face. She sounded needy. Drakian had admitted his love for her, and there was no need for her insecurity. Yet it was there nagging at her. Morrigan was, and always would be competition to her. They were of the same body type, but Morrigan had this dark, mysterious aura about her that Leliana did not. She feared that Drakian enjoyed that mysteriousness more, and that Leliana was less appealing than the witch.

" Leliana, I love you." Drakian told her, and Leliana's heart fluttered, just like it did everytime he said those words to her. She looked at him then, as he continued. " And I value you more than I value her." he assured her.

He brought his hands over hers, trailing them down his warm body slowly. Leliana's mouth opened slightly, and she took a small intake of air.

" Do you want me to show you how much I value you, Leliana?" Drakian asked her quietly, and she could do nothing but nod in answer.

A devious smirk came to Drakian's lips, as he looked into her eyes intently, dragging her hands down farther down his torso. They both gasped in unison as Leliana's hands reached the buckle of the warden's dragon bone armor. She detached it easily, and as her warden removed his hands to remove the rest of the heavy metal, she rested hers on his quickly hardening lower reigons.

He groaned slightly, " And that should be one of your biggest hints." he whispered, referring to her hands. She began to massage his equipment slowly through his trousers, and it was her turn to smirk at him. His mouth opened, and he closed his eyes, emitting a pleasured moan.

" Good hint." Leliana whispered to him, and he nodded slowly. Finally finding the ability to focus, just a little bit, he opened his eyes. And she knew, just from a brief glance that these next minutes were going to be more than amazing.

Drakian hungrily pushed his lips against hers, and she immediately welcomed him. He moved one hand to her waist, guiding her to the ground. He pushed his hips forward against her hand, and they both groaned. She was amazed at the feeling of pleasure coursing through her. She was doing nothing but kissing him, massaging him, and she could honestly say she was getting more pleasure out of the exchange than he was. Her underclothes were already damp.

Drakian detached his lips from hers, and slowly moved his lips downwards. Every part of skin he touched with his lips was set ablaze. The fire she was feeling was unexplainable. He made his way past her collarbone, but suddenly ceased. Leliana let out a frustrated sigh. She lifted up her small head to find him watching her.

" What are you doing?" Leliana asked.

" Just making sure you are enjoying this." Drakian answered with smile. He brought his right hand up her side, his fingers giving her the same feeling as his lips. Finding the strings that tied together her leather top, that she'd gotten just days ago at the Dalish camp, he pulled them towards him. He removed the leather quickly, and smiled realizing she hadn't been wearing her bra.

Not breaking eye contact with her, he took one of the ripe buds in his mouth. He watched as she closed her eyes, and let her head fall back, moaning all the way.

He brought his tongue around in small circles a few times, before occupying his mouth with the other. He took a time to surprise her, catching her nipple between his teeth, and her back arched against him in response. He was surprised to suddenly feel her hands on his head, running through his dark brown hair.

" Maker..." She moaned loudly, arching up once more. She could've lost it all right then and there, and he hadn't even entered her yet. He touched her in a way only he could. She couldn't lie, she'd been around more than a few times, but it never felt like this.

He pulled his lips away, and a slight stream of air passed over her newly exposed skin and she shivered in pleasure, " No, just me."

" Well, just you is teasing me entirely too much." She said breathlessly. She opened her eyes to find Drakian's face right above him. He pressed his entire body against hers, his hips against her hips, her breasts against his chest, his lips against her lips. He reveled in her touch before slowly pulling his head away.

" Mm, so you would like me to pick up my pace?" Drakian asked her, and she nodded quickly.

" If you would be so kind."

" Your wish is my command." Drakian whispered, kissing her once more. As their tongues wrestled, he lifted his hips up, and proceeded to undo her skirt. Lost in his kiss, she didn't realize he'd taken both her skirt and her undergarments off, until she'd felt the rough cloth of his trousers. She moaned in anticipation, almost there. He was almost inside her.

Removing her hands from his head, she brought them down to his trousers. She undid the string, and gasped feeling his member touch her. Drakian grinded against her, as he finished removing the cloth from his legs. He was really teasing her now, taking forever on purpose.

Surprising even herself, she grabbed him, guiding him into her. She was dripping, waiting for him, wanting him. Liking her ability to take the initiative, he deciding to stop messing with her, and push himself completely inside of her.

She threw her head behind her, arching her back as she adjusted to his size. She quickly realized he'd been waiting just as long as she, for his cock's heartbeat was more than evident. Leliana wrapped her legs around the man's waist, her hands around his neck as he thrusted, in and out of her. It started slow, sensual, but increased as they both grew more needy.

Their hot breath and moans filled the tent. They both knew that at this point everyone in camp could hear them, and they both didn't rightly care. They were lost in each other, literally, and all they were worried about.

It didn't take him long to reach the top, and there Leliana was with him saying his name, every time, raising her volume. He leaned down, his face next to her ear. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder, the other had it's arm entangled in his hair. Grabbing a firm hold of her hips, squeezing her soft flesh in his hand, he pushed faster, as fast as humanly possible, to the point where Leliana almost couldn't keep up with him. Then she felt it, she felt it boiling up within her...and she felt him explode.

" Drakian!" She yelled, just as he moaned loudly in her ear.

Drakian continued to push through his climax, and slowed to a stop. He stayed inside her, and they continued to stay tangled up in each other as they got their breathing under control. Finally, he found the strength to roll off of his lover. " So..." he began, turning to his side to face Leliana, who still laid on her back. She turned her head to face him, and looked absolutely exhausted. Drakian was proud of himself. He knew very well how to pleasure a woman.

" Do you think I value you enough?" He asked, tracing lazy circles on her taut stomach with his fingers, leaving a tingle in his wake.

Leliana smirked mischeviously, " I don't know." she said, " I think you may have to convince me further."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Only my second attempt at smut, so don't be too hard on me. Leave a** REVIEW** if you enjoyed, and keep checking back for more Dragon Age loveliness. If this worked well enough, I might show Drakian proving her value once more._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Taylor(:_


End file.
